


I Still Hate You

by 1thousandminus7



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fingering, Hate Sex, Insults, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Swearing, Trans Male Character, Trans!Yuri, Wall Sex, but is it really, literally just hotel room porn, lots of insults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1thousandminus7/pseuds/1thousandminus7
Summary: Request fic for watercolor_doubt. After a competition, some are feeling great, others... not so much. And one Jean-Jacques Leroy learns that maybe pushing a certain Ice Tiger's buttons isn't such a bad idea after all.





	I Still Hate You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Watercolor_doubt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watercolor_doubt/gifts).



> Heyooo look it's baby's first YOI request fic! I do hope it turned out okay. This is for the Yuri to my JJ on tumblr, you're welcome ;) Oh! and go check him out on ice-tiger-yura/shameless-pessimistic-journalism on tumblr ^_^

In JJ’s opinion, that competition could not have gone better. He’d secured yet another gold, the medal gleaming proudly on his chest where it belonged, and better than that, he’d broken the record for best overall score by a full 1.2 points, both of his performances flawless in execution and maintaining his high standards of technical difficulty, remaining some of the hardest routines attempted in the competition. The success was intoxicating, and he was heady with it as he entered the lobby of the hotel the skaters were staying at.

 

On the other hand, Yuri was frustrated beyond belief. He’d been so sure he could clinch the win again this year, having worked his ass off to improve on his performances. And yet once more he’d found himself standing on that second place podium, a smirking Canadian standing between him and his precious gold. God, how he wanted to punch the smirk off that handsome face. So when said Canadian waltzed through the doors of the hotel looking as though he’d just won the goddamn lottery, Yuri felt something inside him snap.   
“Yuri! Mon chaton, mon chére, ma petit princesse, that silver looks gorgeous on you. It really is your colour, you know?” He grinned, and Yuri wanted to scream.

“Leroy, I swear to god if you don’t shut up…”

“If I don’t shut up then what, Tiger?” He teased, heading to the elevator. The same elevator that Yuri was getting up to his room. Yuri tagged after him reluctantly, practically growling as the doors slid shut behind them.

“Then I am going to _punch_ your perfect _teeth_ in.”

“You think my teeth are perfect?” JJ asked, and flashed them at Yuri infuriatingly. Yuri stepped into his space, not caring about the few inches between them as he leaned in far enough to force JJ to lean back, eyes bright with fury.

“You are without a doubt the most obnoxious, self-obsessed, _vile_ individual I have ever met, Jean-Jacques Leroy, and no amount of shallow beauty can save your ass from that.”

JJ raised an eyebrow, those lips curved upwards in a wry smile. “So it’s true then. You do think I’m attractive.”

“ _Agh_!” Yuri scoffed. “Do you _ever shut up?_ ”

“Maybe I would… if you made me.” He said, his tone suggestive. Yuri was on the edge of shoving him against the wall when the _ding_ of the elevator arriving sounded, and the door slid open.

“Alright, Мудак, have it your way.” Yuri grabbed his medal and dragged him down the corridor like he was on a leash. For once, JJ seemed too startled to comment until they were stood outside Yuri’s door. He swiped his card and kicked the door open, shoving JJ bodily inside. He slammed the door shut behind him and rounded on JJ.

“Yuri, what-” He started, but was cut off when Yuri grabbed him by the lapels and pushed him up against the wall, kissing him roughly. After his initial shock, JJ returned the kiss, fighting Yuri with tongue and teeth, making a soft noise when he felt a sharp sting on his lower lip. There was a tongue in his mouth, hot and insistent as it toyed with his own, and he felt the length of Yuri’s body pressed against his own. When they broke apart, both were flushed and panting, and JJ gave a slightly breathless laugh. “Oh, I see how it is.”

“Иди на хуй.” Yuri spat, and stepped back. “On the bed, asshole.”

“Are you propositioning me, Plisetsky?” JJ asked in an amused tone as he kicked off his shoes and lay back on the bed, watching Yuri as he did the same, straddling him and pushing him back. He leaned down again, his long blond hair framing his face and tickling JJ’s cheeks.

“I’m not propositioning anything, Leroy. I’m going to fuck you and there’s nothing you can do to stop me.” He leaned down and kissed him again, hard enough that when he pulled back, he had to wipe the wetness from his lips with his hand. Then his hands were on JJ’s chest, unzipping his team jacket and pushing up the shirt underneath, leaving tan skin on display. He ran his hands over JJ’s flat stomach, feeling hard muscle beneath his palms.

“Mmm… That tickles.” JJ told him with a half-smile. Yuri responded by pinching his nipples, pulling a yelp from him. “Yuri!”

“Serves you right.” Yuri snarked. “Sit up.” JJ did so, and Yuri stripped him of his jacket and shirt properly, and then leaned down and bit down on his shoulder, sucking hard enough to leave a mark, a dark hickey against his skin. JJ gasped at the sensation, rocking his hips a little under Yuri. Yuri ground down on him, and he could feel that JJ was already hard against his ass. JJ let him pepper his throat with marks a moment longer, then rested his hands on Yuri’s hips and rolled them over so Yuri was underneath him. Yuri hissed. “Bastard.”

“You love it.” JJ smirked, and then trailed his lips over Yuri’s jaw, down his neck. He nipped at the column of Yuri’s throat, making him gasp, and then slipped his hand under the hem of Yuri’s shirt, brushing soft skin underneath. Yuri shivered, and JJ laved his neck with his lips, teeth and tongue as he pushed his hand up under the material until his fingertips ran over a nipple, sending a flash of pleasure down between Yuri’s legs. He circled the sensitive spot, making Yuri’s back arch.

“JJ…” He breathed before he could stop himself. JJ gave him an obnoxious smile.

“Yes sweetheart?”

Yuri flushed, and growled at him. “Shut up.”

“Never…” He purred. “I’m going to make you scream my name tonight, Tiger.”

“You can fucking try, Leroy.” JJ responded by biting down on his neck hard enough to make him cry out. “You fucker…”

JJ just hummed and pushed his shirt up to bare his chest, trailing his lips down to replace his fingers with his tongue, his mouth soft and warm and wet as it found the sensitive spot, the flick of his tongue over it making him gasp and whine high in his throat. “Oh god…” He bucked his hips a little, and JJ got the hint, moving so he could slide his hand down Yuri’s front, unbuttoning his jeans and pushing his hand underneath the material of his underwear. He felt the roughness of hair, and below that heat and dampness. Yuri bit his lip as he felt JJ’s fingers, cool against the heated skin between his legs. JJ pressed his middle finger between Yuri’s folds, feeling slick wetness there.

“You’re wet for me, Princess.”

Yuri growled again, the feeling of JJ’s finger sliding back and forth over his entrance making his face and chest flush with arousal. “Don’t fucking call me that.”

“Princess. Kitten. Fairy.” JJ taunted, dipping his finger inside Yuri. “My pretty boy.”

“I hate you.”

“Your pussy says otherwise.” He teased, pressing the bare tip of his finger into Yuri, hardly more than a tease.

“Shut the fuck up and let me strip, asshole.”

“Mmm… Will I though?” JJ kissed below his jaw again, and dragged his fingertip upwards over Yuri’s sex until he found his clit, noting the way Yuri’s body shuddered at the contact. He rubbed little circles around the spot, the slickness on the pad of his finger making Yuri’s skin feel like velvet beneath it. Yuri tried to keep his breathing steady against the building heat between his legs. JJ knew exactly what he was doing, he hated to admit it, touching him in just the right way to get him riled up.

“So you’re what?” Yuri panted, glaring up at his smug expression with sharp eyes. “Going to make me come in my pants before you let me do anything?”

“Do you think I can?” JJ asked in a wry tone, getting a second finger wet and using them both to rub either side of the spot, making tension coil in the pit of Yuri’s stomach. He hissed, and arched his back, bucking his hips ever so slightly into JJ’s touch.

“Bastard. I fucking hate you.”

“You hate that I know how to play you like a fiddle.” He sped up a little, increasing the pressure and making Yuri gasp and moan. “You hate to admit that I might actually be good at something. Better than good, actually.”

“I hate that you’re an arrogant prick about it.” Yuri snapped back, and tilted his head back with a soft noise. “More…”

“I don’t believe in false modesty.” JJ changed his tactics slightly, applying pressure directly onto the spot and making Yuri cry out, his muscles twitching as he panted. Curse him, Yuri wasn’t going to last. He almost couldn’t believe how quickly JJ had him chasing the edge. He was letting out little sounds of pleasure with each breath, little _ah, ah, ah_ s that made him flush with embarrassment at how high pitched and needy they sounded. JJ leaned down and nipped at his ear again, and murmured to him in a low, slightly husky voice that struck just the right chords in Yuri.

“You look so beautiful right now, Chaton… You sound so filthy… You really want me, don’t you? Can you imagine it? Can you imagine what I’m going to do to you?”

Yuri moaned, feeling his thighs shake, spreading his legs a little more. He closed his eyes and imagined the hot hardness of JJ’s cock between his legs, the way it would feel against his insides, and he rocked his hips with JJ’s hand, chasing his edge.

“That’s it Yuri… Are you imagining my cock? Imagining me fucking you into the mattress? Mmm… I can feel what it’s doing to you. You’re so fucking wet, Yuri. So ready for me.”

He felt something in his hips tighten, and his eyes fluttered open, looking up at JJ as he gasped for air. “JJ- Fuck- ‘m close… Just a little m-a- _ah_!” His body went taut, the sudden rush of intense pleasure stealing his breath, making his head feel light. He could feel the rush of wetness between his legs, and he whined high in his throat when JJ didn’t immediately stop, drawing out the sensation as he came.

“Please- fuck, JJ- st-stop-” He gasped when it became too much, and JJ’s hand withdrew, leaving him feeling too hot, too wet, too sensitive against the fabric of his boxers.

“Mm. You’re even prettier when you’re in the middle of an orgasm, Princess.” JJ smirked, running his tongue over his fingers playfully, cleaning them up. Yuri growled, trying to steady his breathing and heart rate fruitlessly.

“There. You did it. Are you proud of yourself?”

“Very.” JJ preened.

Yuri propped himself up on his elbow and looked over JJ, his eyes drawn to the obvious press of a hard cock against the crotch of his jeans. “Looks like I’m not the only one feeling hot.” He smirked, and boldly pressed his palm to the spot, cupping JJ through his jeans. JJ gasped a little, bucking against his hand, and then chuckled.

“Eager to see what I’m packing, hm?”

“Shut up, idiot.” He knew he wasn’t being particularly eloquent, but his nerves were still buzzing with a post-orgasm glow, and all that mattered to him in that moment was satisfying the ache between his legs. His hand went to the button of JJ’s jeans and undid it, before pulling down the zipper. With a little assistance from JJ, he managed to get his jeans off, and then all that was between him and JJ’s hard cock was the thin fabric of his underwear. Yuri leaned down and kissed the crotch of his boxers, and JJ could feel his hot breath through the material. He sat back and spread his legs, making space for Yuri between them. Yuri rubbed the seam with his fingertips, teasing JJ, and JJ made a soft noise of appreciation.

“You gonna touch me, Yuri? You wanna see my cock?”

“Stop talking.” Yuri commanded sharply, and pulled JJ’s length from the confines of his underwear, wrapping his hand around the shaft and giving him a few, slightly tentative strokes. JJ moaned, throwing back his head and leaning back against the headboard of the bed. Yuri smirked a little, taking that as encouragement, and swiped his thumb over the head, where JJ was flushed dark and leaking just a little. The action left a spot of wetness on the pad of his thumb, and he lifted it to his lips and licked. JJ watched with a smirk.

“Oh, is that how this is going to go?”

Yuri pinched his thigh, making him gasp. “Ow, Yuri!”

“I told you to stop talking.”

JJ snorted a laugh but didn’t comment again, rolling his eyes a little but otherwise staying blissfully quiet. Yuri lapped the wetness from his tip, giving him little kitten licks that were just enough to have his skin prickling with heat. “Mmh…” Yuri looked up at him at the noise, dipping his tongue into the slit before pressing the flat against JJ’s frenulum, licking upwards until his lips brushed the very tip, kissing him and parting. JJ pressed a hand to his lips as Yuri took him into his mouth, stifling his moan. Yuri found he quite liked JJ like this, and slid down, his hand around the base of JJ’s cock, applying pressure as he laved his tongue over the underside, getting JJ nice and wet so he could slide down easily, taking one inch, two inches before pulling back, bobbing his head. His eyes met JJ’s, and he would have smirked if he hadn’t had a cock in his mouth at the wide-eyed lust in JJ’s expression. With his free hand, he reached up to grab JJ’s wrist and placed his hand on the back of his head, wordlessly encouraging JJ to tug at his hair, to be rougher with him. JJ did just that, winding his fingers through and guiding Yuri’s movements as he went down on him. He pushed a little harder than Yuri was used to, hitting the back of his throat. He blinked and swallowed several times, startled, and then glared up at JJ. JJ moaned, the sensation of Yuri swallowing around him sending waves of heat through him. Wanting to impress, Yuri did it again, and pushed a little harder, ignoring the discomfort and the sting of tears in his eyes. He kept going until he was kissing his fist, full lips brushing the sides of his fingers, and he moaned, making JJ shiver. JJ felt hot and heavy on his tongue, thick and satisfying. He bobbed his head, working him with his tongue, loving the way JJ pulled at his hair, gasping and moaning as he worked.

“Fuck, Yuri, I need- _ah_ \- yes, like that, more…” Both hands found Yuri’s head, and he couldn’t stop himself from thrusting, face-fucking Yuri a little more roughly than he should, making Yuri attempt to pull away in surprise before getting used to the rhythm. He listened as JJ’s moans got more frequent, more needy, his toes curling and his fingers knotting in Yuri’s hair, and waited, waited until he was tense, his breaths coming short and sharp.

“J-just a little- I’m close-”

And that was his cue. He slapped JJ’s hands away and pulled back, letting JJ’s length slip from his mouth with a lewd _pop_. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and smirked at a keening JJ.

“W-what the fuck, Princess? Don’t stop!” His cheeks and the bridge of his nose were flushed deeply under his tan skin, his eyes wide and incredulous.

“But I’m not done with you yet. Besides,” Yuri put a hand to his jaw and rubbed little circles into it, “my jaw hurts.”

“Weak.” JJ complained, and hit him lightly on the shoulder. “You know I can go more than once, right?”

Yuri shrugged. “I don’t fancy waiting for you to be ready to go again. Besides, it was worth it just to see the look on your dumb face.” Yuri stood, and stripped off the rest of his clothes. Taking the hint, JJ pushed off his underwear too, throwing them aside and laying back against the pillows, his body on display, his cock painfully hard and glistening with wetness against the stretch of skin below his navel.

“You’re an incredibly petty person, has anyone ever told you that?”

“And you’re a self-absorbed prick. So we’re on the same page.” Yuri turned away from him to go find his bag and the little collection of supplies within it. He rifled through until he found what he was looking for. He stood and turned around to hand the little square packet to JJ only to come face to face with him as he stood right behind him, making him jump. “Jesus fuck, Leroy. Warn a guy.”

JJ grinned wickedly, placing a hand against the wall and pressing his height advantage as he leaned in.

“Payback.” He leaned in and kissed Yuri hard, kicking his bag out of the way to he could push Yuri up against the wall. Yuri hissed at the cold of the wall on his heated skin, but kissed back just as forcefully, biting at JJ’s lip when he pulled away for a second. Yuri could feel his cock hard against his hip, and he ground on it a little, just to tease. JJ growled, and with his free hand pulled the condom from Yuri’s hand, breaking the kiss so he could tear the packet open with his teeth. He rolled it on and then his hand was on Yuri’s thigh, his fingers running down the inside in a way that made Yuri shiver.

“So what? You want me up against the wall now?”

“What would you rather I went with the classic missionary so you can look me in the eyes as I make love to you?” JJ asked in a sugary-sweet tone, making puppy-dog eyes at him. Yuri hit his shoulder.

“Fuck no. You’re not ‘making love’ to me, Leroy. This is sex, that’s all, got it?”

“That’s what I thought, Princess.”

“Shut the fuck up and screw me.” Using his back against the wall as leverage, Yuri rested his powerful legs on JJ’s hips, his arms around JJ’s neck. JJ lined himself up, rubbing the head of his cock over Yuri’s entrance, making him roll his hips, a silent cry for more. He pushed in just enough to breach his walls, then let go and instead curled his arms around Yuri’s thighs, taking advantage of his flexibility to bend them backwards, effectively taking away any control Yuri might have had. Yuri braced himself against the wall just in time for JJ to slam in roughly, the wetness from Yuri’s previous orgasm making it easy for him to slip in to the hilt. He moaned, Yuri’s heat around him sweet and heady.  Yuri panted, feeling full and hot and tense. He felt his muscles tighten just a little, felt every inch of JJ inside him. Oh, it felt good.

“Move.” He commanded from behind gritted teeth. He heard JJ’s humming laugh, and felt hot breath on the side of his neck.

“Tell me what you want, Chaton.”

“I want you to pin me to this wall and fuck me so hard I can’t stand up, Leroy. Up for the challenge?”

JJ nipped at his neck and made a content sound. “Your wish is my command.” He snapped his hips sharply, making Yuri yelp, and set up a punishing pace, pulling out almost all the way before pushing back in again. Yuri was still sensitive, though not painfully so, and the slick slide of JJ’s cock in and out of him made heat spark across his skin, and he felt the prickle of sweat down the back of his neck. He clawed at JJ’s back, feeling his own skin sticking slightly to the wall.

“Fuck, JJ…” He breathed, nails sharp enough against the other’s shoulders to make him hiss.

“Watch the claws, Tiger.” He growled, shifting his grip on Yuri’s thighs and pressing him harder against the wallpaper so he could go deeper. Yuri moaned loudly, JJ’s cock deep enough inside him that it made his insides ache just a little with each sharp thrust. He swore JJ must be hitting his cervix, as deep as he was going. But that ache, it was delicious. JJ kissed his jaw messily, nose against the spot just below Yuri’s ear, and Yuri could feel the rush of his breath in a way that bordered on being ticklish. JJ let out little grunts with each movement, and Yuri found the sounds intoxicating. His clit ached for attention, so, one hand resting on the nape of JJ’s neck, he slid the other down between them, rubbing the spot just above it, close enough to increase the pleasurable tension building inside him but not too much that he would come too soon or get too sensitive.

“You feel so good, Princess… Fuck, we need to do this more often…” JJ told him, his voice breathy and rough with lust.

“Don’t you- _shit_ \- don’t you dare ask if I’ll be your- your fucking _boyfriend_ , Leroy…”   
“’Course not… Just fuck buddies… Friends- no- _enemies_ with benefits…”

“Hmph.” Yuri grunted, and let his fingers tangle in JJ’s hair, playing with himself with two fingers as JJ fucked him deep. He could feel wetness sliding down his ass, his own arousal, and his breath hitched mid-moan. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back, letting the burning tension build in that delectable way. “Fuck, that’s- right there, oh god, fuck me harder daddy…”

That seemed to catch JJ’s attention, and he let out a breathless laugh. “Daddy? That’s a new one… You gonna be a good boy for me, Princess?”

“I wouldn’t go that far-” Yuri bit back, but the pleasure was sparking in his nerves and making thought difficult. At this point all he wanted was “ _More,_ daddy, please, give me _more_ …”

“You got it, Chaton…” He shifted again, giving himself a little more room so he could give Yuri his cock with deep, long thrusts, changing his angle until Yuri stiffened, his breaths suddenly coming rapidly and shallowly, eyes wide.

“There! Oh- _oh-_ that feels- oh my _god…_ ” He gasped, and he swore his sex voice never used to sound so _whiny_ , but fuck, JJ was hitting him just right and it made his thighs, no his whole _body_ tense. He could feel JJ’s muscles shaking where he held him up, but he didn’t slow, even as he panted with the strain.

“You- you close, Tiger?”

“Y-yes! Oh god just keep- keep doing that! Don’t you f- _fucking dare stop!_ ”

“Now, now…” JJ gasped, sounding strained, “is that any way to talk to your daddy…?”

“Oh _fuck off!_ ” Yuri moaned, his hand working between his thighs as he felt it building, building-

“Come for me, Yuri…” JJ breathed, and Yuri let himself fall over the edge, screaming his pleasure. He tightened around JJ in waves, allowing him to feel every inch of his length, and he gasped and panted and shook as his body went limp in JJ’s arms, his head lolling back against the wall.

“H _ah…_ JJ…”

JJ didn’t stop or even slow down, he kept going at that same angle, making Yuri whine and buck from the overstimulation. He took his hand off his clit, resting it on JJ’s shoulder and leaving little smudges of wetness on his skin, feeling short of breath.

“Gonna- gonna come, Yuri- ‘sti, osti, fuck-a- _ah_ …” JJ lost rhythm, his hips snapping sharply, and then he cried out, and Yuri felt his cock jumping inside him. He rode out his orgasm, continuing to go until his breathing was laboured and his body shook with exhaustion. Then he stole one last, messy kiss and pulled out, letting Yuri’s legs down gently. Yuri’s legs nearly buckled beneath him as his feet touched the ground, and he wrapped his arms around JJ’s neck, eyes wide. JJ laughed, and held him up by the waist.

“Didn’t I say I could fuck you until you couldn’t stand?”

“Shut it, Leroy.” Yuri snapped, though it was a little weak. “I still hate you.”

“Of course you do.” JJ took a few more breaths and then scooped Yuri up in his arms with a grunt, pulling a yelp from him.

“JJ! What the hell?! Put me down!”

JJ just chuckled and carried him over to the bed, laying him down gently before going to dispose of the condom. When he came back, he sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at Yuri. There was a fetching flush across his cheeks and his chest, and JJ could see wetness between his thighs. His blond hair spread out on the pillow underneath him, and his green eyes shined. JJ smiled softly.

“I suppose you’ll be kicking me out after that, then? It’s been a while since I did the walk of shame.”

Yuri huffed, looking up at bright blue eyes in a face that was too handsome for its own good, and then rolled over with his back to JJ, indignant. “…No. You can stay.”

JJ laughed again, and it was too warm, too pleasant to listen to as he lay beside Yuri, climbing under the covers happily. “Careful, Tiger, or people might start to think you don’t hate me.”

“Dumb asshole.” Yuri mumbled, joining him under the duvet and curling up against his chest, sighing as he felt warm arms around him. “I’ll always hate you.”


End file.
